creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 June 2015
12:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQYStk2YQu8 XD 12:20 Idę 12:20 XD 12:21 Kuro, ty moja córo. 12:23 ok 12:26 I cisza :C 12:28 No wielka cisza 12:29 Ale no w sumie dopiero teraz się skapnęłam, że większa część chatu afczy :c 12:31 Snow! 12:31 * Kisieleq69 Tula Snowa 12:31 Helpaj mie (QQ) 12:31 help me 12:32 czm ktośmi zdjęcie zmienił 12:32 No nie... Nawet Dynia mie nie lubi :C 12:32 czm 12:33 Nie wiem. No poszedł sobie :C A ja go tulałam :C zły Snow. 12:35 o/ 12:37 o/ Mega! 12:37 * Kisieleq69 Tula Mege 12:37 haha e 12:37 sorry za e 12:38 Wiku. Nie wiem jak tobie ale mnie się twój avek podoba ;) 02:54 Zw to 02:55 jj 02:56 C: 02:56 Jj 02:57 o/ 02:57 Hurr muszęmiewaszepoparcieabynasłaćnaravenaanonymous durr 02:57 I rozne animacje 02:57 Zw again 02:57 ziuziak 02:57 XD 02:58 Nie. 02:58 Rv=aven XD 02:59 *Raven XD 02:59 Lobo się wpieniła 02:59 Bo usuwasz emotki 02:59 o/ 02:59 so 02:59 Witam wszystkich 03:00 >która jest faktycznie potzebna 03:00 -,- 03:00 o/ 03:00 Usuwasz najpopularniejsze emotki 03:00 (rfrog) 03:00 * XDemon666 tuli Nysa 03:00 to wygląda troszkę gejowsko, Astma wie dlaczemu 03:00 * Taki jeden z Nysy tula ostre 03:00 Nie wiem 03:00 XD 03:00 ;_; 03:00 A tak 03:01 wiesz 03:01 Wiem 03:01 Ahaaaaaaaa 03:01 Zresztą Nysowi to nie przeszkadza 03:01 Shizu zamknąłeś w pudełku 03:01 Sory za flood 03:01 Baba tuli faceta-gejowskie 03:01 XD 03:01 Nerka 03:01 No to go wyślę 03:01 D1 03:01 Epilepsy 03:01 Ten (GENIUS) będzie mieć minę jak po trzech litrach 03:01 Ide wiedźmina oglądać i żadnego spoilerowania! 03:01 duduududuu 03:01 cześć cool 03:01 Astmo 03:01 o/ 03:01 Ave 03:01 Co 03:02 * XDemon666 (nie Shizu) tula Astmę 03:02 Hejla i nerka 03:02 o/ 03:02 Aha. 03:02 nadal wygląda gejowsko? 03:02 Nie. 03:03 * XDemon666 próbuje zrobić Astmu uśmiech 03:03 rzym feuern! 03:04 http://komixxy.pl/792555/Inteligentna-opinia 03:04 no ja stałem i siedziałem! 03:05 D: 03:07 . 03:07 (mzt) 03:08 o/ 03:08 o/ Rocky 03:08 o/ 03:10 o/ 03:11 o/ 03:11 Michalek o erwalek 03:12 http://komixxy.pl/1451049 03:14 Hejla 03:15 To ty jesteś czy Cię nie ma Atla? :c 03:15 Na chwilę mnie nie było 03:15 Hell'ou. 03:16 Bo mnie wykopali 03:16 Przyszedłem się pożegnać i wyszedłem odczekać 03:16 Hej 03:16 o/ 03:16 o/ Aine 03:16 Mam zw ale jak coś ważnego to na pw 05:03 dzięki XD 05:03 i genialny kick 05:03 cooo? D: 05:04 sorki 05:04 ja 05:04 tak nieogarniam 05:04 czekaj 05:04 nie znasz jej? ;__; 05:04 wiem, że to śpiewa Len 05:04 http://www.soundhound.com/soundhound proszę 05:04 szukaj se 05:05 myślałem, że karu znowu dostał bana 05:05 czk nie to (facepalm) 05:05 później 05:05 z/w 05:05 co to 05:06 psie sadło 05:08 ogury smażone 05:08 nie kalecz polaka 05:08 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń kaleczy Polaka 05:09 ogury smażone 05:09 Bo wszystkie niemczuchy to jedna rodzina 05:09 ktos coś jeszcze ma do powiedzenia? 05:09 ja 05:09 a smaczniejsze są psy 05:10 raven 05:10 Zorrozo 05:10 tak? 05:10 oj 05:10 nie mów tak boś jest ptak XD 05:11 Jestem 05:11 Gimbi the NEO http://pl.new-trollpast.wikia.com/wiki/Gimbi_the_NEO 05:11 to nie jest twoja prywatna tablica 05:11 który kick 05:11 wypadasz z teleturnieju 05:11 (mzt) 05:11 4 05:11 czyli ban 05:11 Rycek 05:11 co 05:11 graliśmy z Koronem najlepszą grę w życiu XD XD 05:12 co mnie to obchodzi? 05:12 czy ja wyglądam jak pomoc dla powodzian? 05:12 a mi wypadła kosa tiger tooth 05:12 minimal wear 05:12 "Mariusz The Dupa" XD 05:13 xd 05:13 popuś czy to ty? 05:14 nie 05:15 ... 05:15 ... 05:15 Hex 05:15 te urodziny na Skype to naprawdę? 05:16 Co 05:16 Muszę sprawdzić 05:17 wg Skype'a masz dzisiaj urodziny 05:17 Nie mam 05:17 O/ 05:17 no chyba że to randomowa data .v. 05:17 hej jestem nowa 05:17 hej 05:17 Mam 7 lipca 05:17 elo 05:17 aha 05:17 Kisiel, podejrzewam, że znasz się na piosenkach Vocaloid 05:18 chciałam kota na avatara ale nie działało :( 05:18 bywa czasem 05:18 o/ 05:18 bo on lizał ekran ale to nie działało 05:19 xd 05:19 http://www.forumdesados.net/download/file.php?avatar=18758_1307549514.gif to jest ten kot 05:19 Aha... 05:19 bo gif 05:19 aha nie wiedziałam 05:21 papa wołajo mnie! 05:22 pa 05:22 Pa 05:22 elo ciulu 05:22 hej 05:22 Elo żelo 05:23 o/ 05:25 ... 05:25 ... 05:27 Zrobiłam coś dziwnego D: 05:27 Co 05:28 Gdy kręce myszką wszysko się zmniejsza lub powiększa 05:28 *wszystko 05:28 Aha 05:28 Aine, znasz się na vocaloidach? 05:28 Tak sobie 05:28 kurcze 05:29 bo szukam tytułu piosenki 05:29 a samo "Len Kagamine" mi nie pomoże D: 05:29 To ci nie pomogę 05:29 ja ostatnio się strasznie w nightcory wciągnąłem 05:29 oglądaj anime a nie obrazki oglądasz 05:30 dxd \m/ 05:30 wszysko przez te cholerne obrazki 05:30 o/ 05:30 wpisz w google grafika hen... i masz 05:30 :p 05:30 xd 05:30 hej 05:31 Teraz mam wszystko mniejsze D: 05:31 Wreszcie, przestało 05:33 ale mnie ta muzyka wciągnęła 05:33 strasznie 05:33 kupa prawda 05:33 mam nawet biżuterię z anime 05:33 Xd 05:33 tzn. m.in. naszyjnik 05:33 woo 05:34 otaku life 05:34 ja chciałam sobie zegarek kupić 05:34 ale stwierdziłam, że mnie siostra wydziedziczy z kasy (bp) 05:34 jeszcze mi powiedz że masz fap poduszkę z jakimś wyuzdanym lachonem XD 05:34 riaz is luv, riaz is lif 05:34 nie 05:34 to będę miał bekę 05:34 już wystarczyło, że kupiłam maskę za 90 zł XD 05:34 nie taniej samej zrobić? 05:34 owcę?! 05:35 rycerz 05:35 ona nie jest zoofilką 05:35 rave (huh) 05:35 thug life 05:35 B) 05:35 otaku life 05:36 fuj 05:36 xD 05:36 rzym 05:36 hej 05:36 lubisz wojtiego? 05:36 zacznij oglądać te anime. plz 05:36 nienawidzę grubasa 05:36 XD 05:36 za co? XD 05:36 wypatroszyłbym go jak węża jakby mnie na odległość ręki dopuścili 05:37 za co? Paaanie, ile by tu wymieniać 05:37 dawaj 05:37 (ogw) 05:37 bo zastanawia mnie 05:37 przypomniałem sobie historię kolesia 05:37 czemu pod prawie każdym filmikiem na yt widze jego koment XD 05:37 który zjadł usmażone ludzkie jądra 05:37 opowiadaj dalej :3 05:37 nie 05:37 Rycerz, dziwisz się? 05:37 dobra wymieniłeś już pierwsz powód żeby go hejtować- jest grubasem 05:38 dawaj dalej 05:38 opowiadaj >:C 05:38 Wojti siedzi przed kompem 24h na dobrę i to nie jest hiperbola 05:38 rycerz 05:38 najpierw masa potem rzeźba 05:38 on się boi z domu wychodzić xD 05:38 wojti jest wiecznie na masie XD 05:38 mam bekę z jego gównoburz pod twoimi komentami XD 05:38 no ale sam nie widzisz choćby tego, że ten grubas wszędzie się atencjuje? 05:38 hurr durr ale papiesza to ty szanuj 05:38 no widzę 05:39 leje ten swój ból dupy choć nawet najbardziej nieobeznany człowiek wie że te filmy o papieżu to zwykła prowokacja karachana która ma oczernić wykop 05:39 co oglądam jakieś filmiki nie wiem niekrytego krytyka brazylijską telenowelę japońskiego pornosa to wszędzie są jego komenty XD 05:39 używa słów których znaczenia nie zna, choćby z chanspeaku 05:39 twierdzi że "zna się na chanach i deepnecie" i uważa że Karachan to darknet 05:40 XD 05:40 grubas 05:40 XD 05:40 >każdy może se wejść na stronkę wystarczy zablokować w adblocku kilka skryptów 05:40 >no to jest taka strona dla hackerów no nie da sie wejść 05:40 zawsze gnije 05:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Sf3xSKNkuo 05:41 poza tym jest 2015 a on dalej nie wie że anonymous to nie zgrana grupa hackersa a anony z chanów którym się nudzi 05:42 Dafuck? 05:42 >ej anoni ale nuda 05:42 >e seba cho zrajdujemy prezydenta 05:42 >dzień później w mediach szum wielka banda hackerów z anonimuz boland zhackowała stronę komora 05:42 On tam cały czas śpiewa .___. 05:42 xd 05:43 to jest modlitwa XD 05:43 05:43 a właśnie 05:43 przybyłam ;-; 05:43 XD 05:43 Lobo 05:43 To nie jest modlitwa 05:43 To jest zapętlona pierwsza sura koranu 05:43 ;) 05:43 skonsultuję się z kolegą w sprawie tego utworu ok? 05:44 ok 05:44 Co prawda jestem giaurem ale na islamie znam się jak mało kto :P 05:44 choć mogę w sumie kawałek wyciąć z filmiku (bp) 05:44 ale tytuł byłby mile widziany 05:44 no jo 05:44 ale to bedzie 07:38 Koron, my również pozdrawiamy~ 07:39 http://www.obrazki.jeja.pl/148270,powstrzymaj-isis-przestan-byc-glupi.html - Pokażę to nowej c: 07:39 Spali mnie 07:39 Anta ja cię lubię 07:39 O matko, Atlantycki, chyba zgubiłeś przecinek~ 07:39 Miałem na myśli innych 07:39 Astma, kryj się D: 07:39 Jak kumpla 07:39 Czm 07:40 * Kisieleq69 Płacze bo mylą ją z Hexem 07:40 siema rave 07:40 pielgrzymka na CS 07:40 kto? 07:40 o/ 07:40 o/ Sajko 07:40 Nie na opowiadania wiki! 07:40 shitstorm po aferze 07:40 o/ 07:40 na wiki o samolotach z disneya 07:40 jakiej aferze? 07:40 o/ 07:40 ^ 07:40 Atla dostałem cynk 07:40 o co chodzi? (huh) 07:40 .v. 07:41 Anta masz samo zmieniający avek? 07:41 * ReiRakto tula Astmę 07:41 Nie 07:41 Magik 07:41 XD 07:41 Po zakończeniu tej serii spadam na opowiadania wiki 07:41 Bo mam w planach serie nie-creepypasty 07:42 Atla... Jak seria to ja się piszę;) 07:42 * ;) 07:42 Ale to po zakończeniu tej 07:42 Ale i tak się piszę :P 07:42 Będzie chyba o łowcy potworów 07:42 pokemonów* 07:42 Więc można podciągnąć pod pastę 07:43 Zwłaszcza jeżeli miałaby dokładne opisy... 07:43 Anta "haha" 07:43 o/ 07:43 Piszę się brokemonów xd 07:43 o/ 07:43 Nie ^^ 07:44 Witajcie 07:44 Brokemon - fan pewdiepie i kena 07:44 Witaj, witaj~ 07:44 Atlantydo, podobno spieszyłeś się do wyjścia 07:44 pisze się dimentiomon 07:44 Zakłócasz mi wciąganie herbaty 07:44 Ale to wcześniej 07:45 ._. 07:45 O nie! Rei. Bo się zaćpasz :C 07:45 I co to wtedy będzie 07:45 Kisiel, martw się z łaski swojej o siebie. 07:45 Laski* 07:46 Hahaha. 07:46 Dzień dobryy 07:46 Cześć 07:47 Sześć* 07:47 * Kisieleq69 Widząc, że nikt jej nie lubi zamyka się w szafie i płacze. 07:47 .v. 07:47 Atlantyda, bardzo inteligentnie .v. 07:48 .v. 07:48 * ReiRakto zamyka szafę na klucz 07:48 Czapę* 07:49 Hejla ender 07:49 o/ 07:50 Zrobię sb zapiekankę .v. 07:50 z/w 07:51 * Kisieleq69 przechodzi przez dziurę w ścianie i siedzi pod łóżkiem w pokoju Masky'ego 07:52 "There is something very wrong here." 07:52 .v. 07:52 .v. 07:53 Aha. Dobra, bo to jest o mordowaniu dzieci 07:53 Nieważne 07:53 Uwielbiam mordować dzieci! 07:53 <3 07:54 Miłować* 07:54 Mordować** 07:54 Ciecie* 07:54 (facepalm) 07:54 Atla kup sobie aparat na oczeta 07:55 To był twój typ humoru kochany 07:55 Zabawę sobie znalazł. 07:55 Atlantydo, mylisz się 07:55 On sam tak robi 07:55 Więc to jego humor 07:56 Atla. Robisz to zbyt często -.- 07:56 .v. 07:56 No niby tak... 07:56 Nie 'niby' 07:56 U mnie "no niby tak" to zgodzenie się z rozmówcą pomimo niechęci 07:57 Sorka lag 07:57 * Kisieleq69 Nadal płacze pod łóżkiem Masky'ego mając świadomość, że nikt jej nie lubi. 07:57 * Atlantycki lubi kisieleq 07:58 * Sajko6622 wchodzi na łóżko Masky'ego i się buja 07:58 * Atlantycki mówi kisieleq, że przecież ją widział i wie, że jest piękna 07:58 * Kisieleq69 Nie zgadza się z Atla i nadal płacze. 07:59 .v. 07:59 * ReiRakto tula Astmę 07:59 * Atlantycki przyprowadza Sarę do kisieleq, która odbiera jej możliwość płakania 07:59 .v. 07:59 * Kisieleq69 Zabiera swoją własność od Sary i nadal płacze. 08:00 /Kisieleq69 nie może tego zrobić bo niema mocy pozwalających to przywrócić 08:00 .v. 08:01 Okay ja spaudam 08:01 ... 08:01 o/ 08:01 rei\ 08:01 pindo 08:01 nerka 08:01 Bye, Lisek 08:01 pw 08:01 A i złazić z mego łóżka 08:01 Nerka 08:01 Bye, Rei 08:01 Nerka Masky 08:01 I ja spod niego nie wyjdę! 08:01 Bye, inni 08:01 Aloha. 08:01 Ty możesz .v. 08:01 Ludziki. 08:01 o/ 08:03 * Atlantycki polubi 08:03 * Kisieleq69 Chce płakać pod łóżkiem Masky'ego 08:03 *Sara oddaje Kisiel zdolność płakania. 08:03 Ąaaaa 08:03 Za co kick? 08:03 Ej. 08:03 za obrażanie 08:03 Rycerz. 08:03 Widziałeś 08:03 (huh) 08:03 Post Karu? 08:03 co 08:03 xD 08:03 wyślij 08:03 * Atlantycki nie pozwala kisiel sterować nad sarą *Sara nie słucha kisiel 08:04 Wątek:93351 08:04 Ło ale Ert jp, dziś takie okropne wyzwiska, jutro pewnie będzie ludzi mordować na ulichach 08:04 #hipokryzja 08:04 * Kisieleq69 Ma pilota do Sary 08:04 Pinia 08:04 To na "odwal" było 08:04 * Kisieleq69 . 08:04 *Sara Słucha Kisiel i nie słucha Atla 08:04 Ale tak mam zamiar tam iść 08:04 dobra ja spadam elo 08:05 Nerka 08:05 Nie. 08:05 Co ten Karu 08:05 On jest dziwny 08:05 * Atlantycki nadal jest autorem sary, która oddaje kisiel możliwość płakania i wraca do sierocińca 08:05 Ert, żeś odkrył :o 08:06 Ale i tak uważam, że ma rację 08:06 * Kisieleq69 Wraca do płakania pod łóżkiem Masky'ego. 08:06 Jest bardzo dziwny ale ma rację 08:06 z/w 08:06 Moim zdaniem Karu albo oszalał, albo coś przegapiłam ;____; 08:06 Niby pod jakim względem? 08:07 ^Ert + 08:07 A poza tym... Tak sławny jestem, że wszyscy odrazu wiedzą co na forum, lub na tablicy pisze? 08:07 * Sajko6622 daje Kisiel lizaka żeby nie płakała 08:07 To jest facet .___. 08:07 ._. 08:08 Kto...? 08:08 kisiel\ 08:08 ..Nie 08:08 ;w; 08:08 Np. On wie, że tutaj są luki w regulaminie i uważa, że karzdy ma takie samo prawo 08:08 >karzdy 08:08 Polemizowałabym 08:08 Polizałabym* 08:08 .v. 08:08 (Lennyface) 08:08 Jakże przezabawne 08:09 Idź spać. 08:09 Serio. 08:09 Nie bo wolne jutro 08:09 No nie gadaj O: 08:09 Jezu 08:09 jacyś debile się bawią u mnie petardami 08:09 jest 10 w nocy 08:09 ;w; 08:09 Xd 08:09 * ReiRakto patpat Ert 08:10 patpat? 08:10 Fapfap* 08:10 Atla 08:10 jakie są luki w regulaminie? 08:10 * ReiRakto wyrzuca Atlantydę przez okno 08:10 * Atlantycki wypada przez okno 08:10 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń je 08:10 *Atlantycki truje się 08:11 * Sajko6622 pakuje zwłoki Atlantydy do wora 08:11 (y) 08:11 * Atlantycki zabiera ze sobą crej bo ta lubi wypadać z okna 08:11 Kto tu uważa że ktoś ma nierówne prawa(Poza astmą i rycerzem, ja nie wiem co oni tam uważają)? 08:11 * Atlantycki odradza się w raju na Ziemii 08:11 ,,Ziemii" 08:11 Ja 08:12 Ert 08:12 >Ziemiii 08:12 Iiiii~ 08:12 XD 08:12 Atla 08:12 kto? 08:12 Bo mody mogą wywalać kogoś kto nie łamie regulaminu 08:12 Ja uważam że jak przeklinasz to myślisz że jesteś szefem 08:12 A jesteś gimbem 08:12 Atla 08:12 I zabraniać tego co on nie zabrania 08:12 przykład proszę 08:12 Ja jestem przykładem 08:12 Atlantydo... Ogarnij się. 08:12 Nie jesteś 08:12 Nie jesteś 08:12 Kocham luki 08:13 I kocham je wykorzystywać 08:13 Ty jesteś luką .v. 08:13 (facepalm) 08:13 Przez to mam 2 bana 08:13 2 bana?\ 08:13 * ReiRakto patpat Ert 08:13 rei 08:13 co to znaczy patpat? 08:13 ...No 08:13 Patpat ;w; 08:13 Pierwszy był za pisanie zakazanej pasty xd 08:13 tj? 08:14 Pat pat się po głowie robi. Na pocieszenie 08:14 (LF) 08:14 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń paca Rei 08:14 2 za mówienie po angielsku 08:14 * ReiRakto się cieszy 08:14 http://blog.nuclearsecrecy.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Misc-inscriptions.jpg - wtf 08:14 Atla 08:14 2 ban był słuszny 08:14 Atlantydo, to był spam 08:14 a co do 1 to nie wiem 08:14 co to za niby zakazana past 08:14 a 08:14 Ale używałem ciągle inne słowa 08:14 I co? 08:14 Użyj przypadków. 08:15 A definicja spamu to to samo ciągle 08:15 Atla 08:15 spam to spam 08:15 Spam to niechciana wiadomość 08:15 flood to to samo ciągle 08:15 Zakazano np. Fnaf 08:15 Widać że popierasz Karu 08:15 (yds) nie, ma być definicja spamu do pochwały 08:15 Zapisz sobie na karteczce czym jest spam, Atla, słonko 08:15 Przyda ci się 08:15 Bo masz chyba problemy z pamięcią 08:16 Atla, Bo CPW zalewały te pasty. 08:16 Spam to powtarzanie jednego 08:16 Teraz oni mają swoją wikię. 08:16 Atla 08:16 Czyli, wedle własnej klayfikacji, jesteś debilem .v. 08:16 Rei, dziękuję za użycie tych słów, chciałem ich użyć ale ban mi grozi (ogw) 08:16 Powtarzanie jednego to flood 08:16 Januszu 08:16 Dobra zmieńmy temat, wiem, że mnie kochacie ja was też di ent 08:17 Hm, Ert, nie uważam, by było to coś obraźliwego, on tak do mnie pisął dnia wczorajszego XD 08:17 My cię nie kochamy 08:17 Nie, ja jestem nieugięty. 08:17 * Ertrael jest nieugięty 08:17 (y) 08:17 o/ Broniaczq 08:17 Gardeen~ Yo~ 08:17 Bry? 08:17 To był sarkazm kochany 08:17 heloł kiti Gardenku 08:17 o/ 08:17 No coś ty (huh) 08:17 Atla 08:17 poprosiłeś o zmienienie tematu 08:17 Hejla 08:17 to nie był sarkazm 08:17 Nudyyy~ 08:18 Garden 08:18 Przestańcie zamulać, za długo nie było wojen D: 08:18 Astma 08:18 Jaki jest twój ulubiony kucyk? 08:18 Jakieś państwa do podbicia są? 08:18 co 08:18 nie 08:18 ;w; 08:18 Ale 08:18 Dobre pytanie. 08:18 "...wiem, że mnie kochacie ja was też..." to był sarkazm 08:18 Luna/Nightmare Moon 08:18 Atlantydo, wiemy o tym 08:18 (y) 08:18 http://m.gadzetomania.pl/milosc2d-4c119a5fae3a65109f7620a,630,0,0,0.jpg 08:18 ah 08:18 To do ert było 08:18 atla, ktoś pisał że to nie byłsarkazm? 08:18 Dobra, ja powiedziałem, teraz ty mów (bp) 08:19 Ty 08:19 (huh) 08:19 Nie 08:19 Atlantydo, przeczytaj jeszcze raz 08:19 Tym razem otwórz oczy 08:19 http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/352/6/9/dimentio_pony_by_killroy231-d4jh8ux.jpg To jest mój ulubiony poniacz 08:19 Garden, w sumie ciężko mi powiedzieć, też bardzo lubię Lunę. 08:19 "Przegapiłam coś?" 08:19 "To nie był sarkazm" by ert 08:19 x'D 08:19 ej 08:19 Atla 08:16 Atla 08:16 Czyli, wedle własnej klayfikacji, jesteś debilem .v. 08:16 Rei, dziękuję za użycie tych słów, chciałem ich użyć ale ban mi grozi (ogw) 08:16 Powtarzanie jednego to flood 08:16 Januszu 08:16 Dobra zmieńmy temat, wiem, że mnie kochacie ja was też di ent 08:17 Hm, Ert, nie uważam, by było to coś obraźliwego, on tak do mnie pisął dnia wczorajszego XD 08:17 My cię nie kochamy 08:17 Nie, ja jestem nieugięty. 08:17 * Ertrael jest nieugięty 08:17 (y) 08:17 o/ Broniaczq 08:17 Gardeen~ Yo~ 08:17 Bry? 08:17 To był sarkazm kochany 08:17 heloł kiti Gardenku 08:17 o/ 08:17 No coś ty (huh) 08:17 Atla 08:17 poprosiłeś o zmienienie tematu 08:17 Hejla 08:17 to nie był sarkazm 08:17 Nudyyy~ 08:18 Garden 08:18 Przestańcie zamulać, za długo nie było wojen D: 08:18 Astma 08:18 Jaki jest twój ulubiony kucyk? 08:18 Jakieś państwa do podbicia są? 08:18 co 08:18 nie 08:18 ;w; 08:18 Ale 08:18 Dobre pytanie. 08:18 "...wiem, że mnie kochacie ja was też..." to był sarkazm 08:18 Luna/Nightmare Moon 08:18 Atlantydo, wiemy o tym 08:18 (y) 08:18 http://m.gadzetomania.pl/milosc2d-4c119a5fae3a65109f7620a,630,0,0,0.jpg 08:18 ah 08:18 To do ert było 08:18 atla, ktoś pisał że to nie byłsarkazm? 08:18 Dobra, ja powiedziałem, teraz ty mów (bp) 08:19 Ty 08:19 (huh) 08:19 Nie 08:19 Atlantydo, przeczytaj jeszcze raz 08:19 Tym razem otwórz oczy 08:19 http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2011/352/6/9/dimentio_pony_by_killroy231-d4jh8ux.jpg To jest mój ulubiony poniacz 08:19 Garden, w sumie ciężko mi powiedzieć, też bardzo lubię Lunę. 08:19 "Przegapiłam coś?" 08:19 "To nie był sarkazm" by ert 08:19 x'D 08:19 ej 08:19 Atla 08:20 Atlantydo, to było o "zmieńmy temat" 08:20 Wprowadzasz moje obcięte wypowiedzi 08:20 Wiem uświadamiam antasma bo ten nie kuma 08:20 (huh) 08:20 ...co to sarkazm 08:20 Ej 08:20 Co nie kuma 08:20 "Atla 08:20 poprosiłeś o zmienienie tematu to nie był sarkazm" 08:20 A może atla chce nas wkurzyć 08:20 abyśmy go zwyzywali 08:20 Czego nie rozumiesz 08:21 a on porobi screeny 08:21 i wyśle to do karu 08:21 I co X 08:21 d1 08:21 D 08:21 Brak przecinka itp. 08:21 Uważajcie 08:21 Atla 08:21 Ty robisz błędy co chwilę. 08:21 Atla weźmie swoich lichwiarzy z anonyłmus i naśle na nas klątwy illuminati 08:21 Dobra koniec (rage) 08:21 A się mnie czepiasz o brak przecinka? (huh) 08:21 Prawda boli? 08:21 To się ogarnij] 08:21 A nie "dobra koniec" 08:21 Przed koniec przecinek 08:21 D: 08:21 Takie pytanko. 08:22 . 08:22 Jestem na czacie czy w przedszkolu? 08:22 Wrona czujny XD 08:22 Patrzcie, Raven nas ostrzega że tu jest. 08:22 Garden, w przedszkolu 08:22 Garden 08:22 pilnujcie się (lf) 08:22 Ja o przecinkach pamiętam akurat, a polski mi się psuje... 08:22 to drugie 08:22 Garden 08:22 Jesteś w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu 08:22 Jesteś na czacie 08:22 "dobra koniec" 08:22 (yds) 08:22 Gdzie tu jest przecienk 08:22 *przecinek 08:22 gdzie większość użytkowników zatrzymała się umosłowo na poziomie przedszkiola 08:23 *przedszkola 08:23 W tymże ty 08:23 Dokbra, koniec* 08:23 Emocjonalnie zresztą tez 08:23 * ReiRakto wstaje i zaczyna klaskać 08:23 Proste? proste. 08:23 Dobra, koniec* 08:23 * TheGardenPL nie wie czy ma się śmiać czy płakać 08:24 * Atlantycki płacze nad tym, że na chacie zawsze wyjdzie na totalnego debila... 08:24 Poprosiłeś o zmienienie tematu. To nie był sarkazm.* 08:24 Garden, ja bym płakał. 08:24 Garden, nic nie rób. Możesz porozmawiać z nami LD 08:24 * :D 08:24 Zabawne to w cholerę~ 08:24 Wbrew pozorom. 08:24 Raven, ping/ 08:24 Nom 08:25 czuwam 08:25 Mówię, Wrona czuwa~ 08:25 XD 08:25 Raz dwa trzy, rav patrzy. 08:25 Widać jak bardzo 08:25 Tak się wam przyglądam 08:25 I powiem tylko jedno 08:25 Śmiechłem 08:25 To patrz na czat, bo przegapiłeś przekleństwo albo je zlekceważyłeś. 08:25 Jakim cum nikt z nas niema jeszcze kicka? 08:25 Garden 08:25 pw 08:25 debil to nie przekleństwo 08:25 Cudem* 08:25 ...Eh> 08:25 *? 08:26 Raven 08:26 ReiRakto Garden, nic nie rób. Możesz porozmawiać z nami LD 08:26 * :D 08:26 Zabawne to w cholerę~ 08:26 Wbrew pozorom. 08:26 Kto klął? 08:26 To słowo powszechnie uznawane za... 08:26 ... 08:26 ło 08:26 Ale 08:26 ale przekleństwo 08:26 co za jp 08:26 rei 08:26 XD DDD 08:26 wstydź się 08:26 Aja 08:26 *Aha 08:26 XD 08:26 Srry 08:26 xd 08:26 Nie no, Garden, trochę przesadzasz. 08:26 Jak nie wolno nawet tak 08:26 I z tego jestem znany. 08:26 To srry 08:26 XD 08:26 To jest przekleństwo udowodnić? 08:26 Aha, to nie przeszkadzam w przesadzaniu. 08:27 istnieje takie pojęcie jak debilizm 08:27 Atlantydo, milcz :** 08:27 Raven 08:20 Atlantydo, to było o "zmieńmy temat" 08:20 Wprowadzasz moje obcięte wypowiedzi 08:20 Wiem uświadamiam antasma bo ten nie kuma 08:20 (huh) 08:20 ...co to sarkazm 08:20 Ej 08:20 Co nie kuma 08:20 "Atla 08:20 poprosiłeś o zmienienie tematu to nie był sarkazm" 08:20 A może atla chce nas wkurzyć 08:20 abyśmy go zwyzywali 08:20 Czego nie rozumiesz 08:21 a on porobi screeny 08:21 i wyśle to do karu 08:21 I co X 08:21 d1 08:21 D 08:21 Brak przecinka itp. 08:21 Uważajcie 08:21 Atla 08:21 Ty robisz błędy co chwilę. 08:21 Atla weźmie swoich lichwiarzy z anonyłmus i naśle na nas klątwy illuminati 08:21 Dobra koniec (rage) 08:21 A się mnie czepiasz o brak przecinka? (huh) 08:21 Prawda boli? 08:21 To się ogarnij] 08:21 A nie "dobra koniec" 08:21 Przed koniec przecinek 08:21 D: 08:21 Takie pytanko. 08:22 . 08:22 Jestem na czacie czy w przedszkolu? 08:22 Wrona czujny XD 08:22 Patrzcie, Raven nas ostrzega że tu jest. 08:22 Garden, w przedszkolu 08:22 Garden 08:22 pilnujcie się (lf) 08:22 Ja o przecinkach pamiętam akurat, a polski mi się psuje... 08:22 to drugie 08:22 Garden 08:22 Jesteś w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu 08:22 Jesteś na czacie 08:22 "dobra koniec" 08:22 (yds) 08:22 Gdzie tu jest przecienk 08:22 *przecinek 08:22 gdzie większość użytkowników zatrzymała się umosłowo na poziomie przedszkiola 08:23 *przedszkola 08:23 W tymże ty 08:23 Dokbra, koniec* 08:23 Emocjonalnie zresztą tez 08:23 * ReiRakto wstaje i zaczyna klaskać 08:23 Proste? proste. 08:23 Dobra, koniec* 08:23 * TheGardenPL nie wie czy ma się śmiać czy płakać 08:24 * Atlantycki płacze nad tym, że na chacie zawsze wyjdzie na totalnego debila... 08:24 Poprosiłeś o zmienienie tematu. To nie był sarkazm.* 08:24 Garden, ja bym płakał. 08:24 Garden, nic nie rób. Możesz porozmawiać z nami LD 08:24 * :D 08:24 Zabawne to w cholerę~ 08:24 Wbrew pozorom. 08:24 Raven, ping/ 08:24 Nom 08:25 czuwam 08:25 Mówię, Wrona czuwa~ 08:25 XD 08:25 Raz dwa trzy, rav patrzy. 08:25 Widać jak bardzo 08:25 Tak się wam przyglądam 08:25 I powiem tylko jedno 08:25 Śmiechłem 08:25 To patrz na czat, bo przegapiłeś przekleństwo albo je zlekceważyłeś. 08:25 Jakim cum nikt z nas niema jeszcze kicka? 08:25 Garden 08:25 pw 08:25 debil to nie przekleństwo 08:25 Cudem* 08:25 ...Eh> 08:25 *? 08:26 Raven 08:26 ReiRakto Garden, nic nie rób. Możesz porozmawiać z nami LD 08:26 * :D 08:26 Zabawne to w cholerę~ 08:26 Wbrew pozorom. 08:26 Kto klął? 08:26 To słowo powszechnie uznawane za... 08:26 ... 08:26 ło 08:26 Ale 08:26 ale przekleństwo 08:26 co za jp 08:26 rei 08:26 XD DDD 08:26 wstydź się 08:26 Aja 08:26 *Aha 08:26 XD 08:26 Srry 08:26 xd 08:26 Nie no, Garden, trochę przesadzasz. 08:26 Jak nie wolno nawet tak 08:26 I z tego jestem znany. 08:26 To srry 08:26 XD 08:26 To jest przekleństwo udowodnić? 08:26 Aha, to nie przeszkadzam w przesadzaniu. 08:27 istnieje takie pojęcie jak debilizm 08:27 Atlantydo, milcz :** 08:27 Raven 08:27 Rei nie bo ty nie umiesz 08:27 Ale powszechnie jest używane jako obraźliwe słowo. 08:27 " To jest przekleństwo udowodnić?" "Rei nie bo ty nie umiesz" (BP) Przecinkiii~ 08:27 A sam się czepiasz~ 08:27 Równie dobrze Rei mogła powiedzieć o chorobie/drzewie 08:27 * ReiRakto świetnie się bawi 08:28 Serio? Butthurt o przecinki? 08:28 .v. 08:28 I co, będzie kick? 08:28 Debilizm - osoba psychicznie, lub psychologicznie niedomagająca, lub chora. 08:28 Garden, czpeia się Erta, to ja się czepiam jego :D 08:28 *czepia 08:28 Boże D: Nie trafiam w klawisze 08:28 http://pl.wiktionary.org/wiki/debil - (1.2) pot. obraź. o osobie mało inteligentnej 08:29 ...Boże. Mi się ręce trzęsą 08:29 Rei, pisz troszkę wolniej. 08:29 Chyba mi ciśnienie skoczyło znowu 08:29 Za dużo herbaty. 08:29 Pierwsze znaczenie 08:29 Zalecam mniej cukru do herbaty. 08:29 Nie słodzęq 08:29 jest rzadko już używane :* 08:29 Nvm. 08:29 Ale ważniejsze 08:29 Ale nie używane 08:30 Kogo to obchodzi że jest ważniejsze? 08:30 Boże, drugi raz w tym tygodniu 08:30 ;___; 08:30 Anonymousa 08:30 Jest rzadko używane. 08:30 Passjonujące. 08:30 Ale ważniejsze i główne 08:30 Większe jest prawdopodobieństwo na to że osoba która go użyła w stosunku do kogoś innego chciała go obrazić. 08:30 Jakie argumenty 08:30 A za to jest kick. 08:30 Pogódź się z tym. 08:30 XD 08:31 .b. 08:31 Za tamto miałem kick, bo wiedziałem o tym araczowi, a ten mnie kicknął xd 08:31 Powiedziałem* 08:31 ,,wiedziałem" - jak można dwie litery zgubić d1 08:31 .v. 08:32 A jak o sobie mówię deb to to nic złego 08:32 Tak, wtedy to nie jest złe. 08:32 Chyba 08:32 Tak właśnie (bp) 08:32 A ja dziś tak tylko o sobie mówiłem 08:32 Prwda 08:32 *prawda 08:32 Boże 08:32 Może ja już pojdę 08:32 .__. 08:32 Atla, a ja mówię że kogoś nazwałeś debilem? 08:32 Rei, nei ić 08:32 nerka 08:32 *nie 08:33 przydasz się 08:33 ... 08:33 ja? 08:33 (bp) 08:33 Nie, moja z dziećmi. 08:33 XD 08:33 Dzisiaj tak mówiła tylko rei 08:33 * Sajko6622 daje Rei klawiaturę dla dzieci żeby poćwiczyła pisanie ;) 08:33 http://screenshooter.net/102550216/irwwlya 08:33 Atlantydo, wszyscy zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę 08:33 Mówię o de* i o chol* 08:33 Każdy wie że Rei lubi dzieci 08:33 (Nie chcę kicka) 08:33 (facepalm) 08:34 Chol* 08:34 (y) (y) 08:34 Słowo debil, jeśli jest użyte jako przykład, nikogo nie obraża. 08:34 A nie jest ono wulgarne. 08:34 Wiem... 08:34 >cenzurowanie "cholera" 08:34 Soł, nie ma za nie kicka. 08:34 A cholera 08:34 Boże święty, Atlantyda, idź kawy powciągaj 08:34 A nie trujesz tutaj solą 08:34 D1 08:35 Cholera... Niby nie wulgarne 08:35 To wulgaryzm, że tak go nazwę, tak lekki że też nie ma za niego kary. 08:35 Lepszych zajęć nie masz na wieczór?! 08:35 Oooh~ 08:35 Witamm~ 08:35 Mam 08:35 Widać właśnie, jak masz 08:35 Możesz iść 08:35 Ktoś tu był nowy? 08:35 A nawet jest to wskazane. 08:35 Pisanie na forum o tym "gdzie to ja rasizmu nie znalazłem" 08:36 A gdzie tu jest rasizm? 08:36 (facepalm) 08:36 Znajdź kolegów 08:36 Nie mówię o wikiach... 08:36 o/ 08:36 Tylko o tvp 08:36 wut? 08:36 Idź szukać koleów 08:36 *kolegów 08:36 No ja nie mogę D: 08:36 Ale my tu mówimy głównie o CPW, a ty tu nagle o jakimś tvp gadasz. 08:36 Bozawsze mogę poczytać posty anonymous... 08:37 I się dziwisz że każdy się dziwi. 08:37 To idź 08:37 Rei 08:37 Co 08:37 nie wyganiaj go 08:37 bo pójdzie 08:37 Czemu nie? 08:37 D: 08:37 i nie będę miał się przez kogo denerwować. 08:37 Ert, pokrętna logika, (n) 08:37 To ja idę do kolegów z anonymous 08:37 Idź 08:37 Boże 08:37 Nie idź 08:37 Nie wracaj 08:38 wracaj jak już idziesz 08:38 Ert wtf? 08:38 Co wtf? 08:38 What flower funny xd 08:38 xD 08:38 Tower* 08:38 Xd 08:38 .v. 08:38 No tak. 08:39 .V. 08:39 I have to go to sleep because Jeff is here 08:39 Ić ić 08:39 ;) 08:39 (all!) 08:39 Ciekawe rzeczy tu sie dziejo .v. 08:39 > żeczy 08:39 XD 08:39 Jak Atla 08:39 Swego czasu 08:39 Mam broń na atlę :3 08:39 Gadał o "Poważnych żeczach" 08:39 Nie no, usuńcie ikonkę tego lisa, denerwuje mnie. 2015 06 03